


You're Home

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote up based on the picture we saw of Iris standing in front of Barry with tears in her eyes.





	You're Home

"Barry, you're home."

 

There was an overwhelming amount of love in her eyes as she looked upon the face of her fiancée for the first time in six months. She looked in his dark green eyes for some kind of response, but found nothing. There was an emptiness behind his gaze. 

 

"Babe?"

 

She moved closer and reached to touch his shoulder, her eyes filling with tears. He was unresponsive. Joe came to stand beside her and wrapped an arm around her. 

 

"Iris..."

 

He turned her body towards him.

 

"It looks like he's been through a lot. Why don't we take him back to Star Labs and run some tests. Cisco?"

 

"Ya, ya. Let's do that," Cisco responded quickly. 

 

He went to help his friend up but Iris stood in front of Barry, blocking the way.

 

"Let me just - " her voice shook.

 

She bent down in front of him and reached out a hand to touch his face, which was now covered in facial hair. It made him look so much older, but she actually quite liked the way it looked on him. 

 

She wrapped a hand around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head the way she used to, her eyes closed as she reveled in the familiarity. Her other hand slowly slid down the front of his chest, stopping at his heart. 

 

It was beating faster than she remembered. Her breath caught in her throat. 

 

When her eyes met his again she saw there was lightning in them. Before she could pull him close and hug him, his eyes closed as he slumped backwards, passing out in the chair he sat in. 

 

"Babe? Barry?"

 

She rubbed his arm trying to wake him. 

 

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. 

 

"I...I don't know. We need to get him to Star Labs," Cisco answered. 

 

"Ok," she said as tears made their way down her face. 

 

She leaned over him and kissed him softly on his lips. 

 

"I love you Barry," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be right here beside you."

 

She stood and backed away. They all looked to Wally who quickly picked up the speedster and ran him to the lab. 

 

Iris' knees gave out and Joe caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. 

 

"Whoa whoa baby girl. Why don't you sit for a moment."

 

She held at her stomach, her breathing was quick and hard as she fought for control over the feelings she'd kept locked away since he'd left. The walls she'd built were threatening to crumble around her and leave her vulnerable, weak, exposed.  

 

She took a deep, slow breath and steadied herself before standing tall, pushing herself out of her father's embrace. 

 

"No," she said. 

 

Her voice was strained, a little weak in tone, but didn't lack conviction. 

 

"Cisco, take me to him now please."

 

Cisco looked to Joe, not wanting to overstep, but Joe gave him a nod. 

 

He opened a breach, held on to Iris, and took her to the man she loved. 

 


End file.
